Ever And A Day
by JinxRomance
Summary: Sylar/OC Sitting on the roof one day, Kathrine encounters Sylar. He wants her power, but can't seem to do it his normal way. So, he intends to have her by his side. He will catch her and use her, but his attraction is something he isn't use to.
1. Meeting

I was never afraid of being high, not even as a kid. Being able to look out and see everything always made me calm, even when I was at my worst. I'm sitting on my roof in the middle of the day as of right now. Parents hate it when I sit on the roof, but their never home to say anything about it. Besides, it's my favorite kind of day. Dark grey and windy. No rain, but lightning every once in awhile. Perfect day for my feelings. Anger flared inside me, coursing through my veins. I've always had a anger problem, but it seems to get worse. Whenever I get angry, I feel like something inside transforms. I feel like a animal.  
I sighed, putting my head down some, then inhaling and taking in the burst of wind that almost took my hat off. As I looked up at the grey sky, my perihelia vision caught something. I focused and could have sworn it was a person sitting across the roof. I closed my eyes, then looked over. There was most definitely someone sitting on the other side of the roof. In fact, it was a man. He had thick black hair that wove about as the wind blew. He had some scruff, and a smile as he looked up at the sky that made him look dangerously handsome.

"Who are you?" I asked, my instincts kicking in. This man was bad news. He looked at me with dark eyes and a smile that made me want to melt. "You ever get the feeling like your meant for something more? Something better?" he asked, his voice deep and luring. I just looked at him, my voice not coming to me. "I know who you are, Kathrine, and I know what you can do." My eyes went wide and I stood facing him. he just tilted his head some, looking up at me. "Who are you?" I growled, my voice deeper and the hair rising at the back of my neck.

He stood as well, hands in his pockets. "My name is Sylar, and I have a proposition for you." he said, smiling a dark smile that I couldn't help but find attractive. I shook my head and clenched my fists, putting my head down some and glaring up at him. "You dunno who your messing with." I growled, letting my pupils go into slits. he laughed some, 'causing me to step back confused. normally when I did that, it freaked other people out and they left me alone. "Like I said, I know what you can do. You have a spacial ability, one that I want." he walked slowly towards me, one foot in front of the other. "Unfortunately, I can't attain it the way I like to." he said, holding his hand out. I just looked ta him, and he sighed, standing up straight. his black trench coat swayed in the wind as he looked me up and down.

"So young. So innocent." he whispered, but with my sensitive hearing it was easy to hear him. he looked me in the eyes, then sighed. "Tell me, what can you do specifically?" he asked, walking closer and turning sideways some. I looked at him, took all of his careful beauty in. I looked down at the ground, two stories away, then to him. I smiled, 'causing his to vanish. "If you know me so well." I said, stepping to the edge of the roof. he took a step forward, eyes wide. "Don't be stupid." He hissed. I smiled. "Come and catch me." I said, running and jumping off the roof. in mid-air my bones shifted, as did my insides. I shifted into a falcon, swooping up into the air and flying away, glancing back some. Sylar stood, leaning over some. One leg was on the edge of my roof, his arms resting against it. his face was handsome from even far away, though that dangerous look in his eye might say differently.


	2. Capture

I fell a story or two into a ally. I groaned, picking myself up and breathing hard. I wasn't use to transforming yet, and it hurt pretty bad. I cracked my neck, waiting for the senses of the falcon to stop. My hearing soon returned to normal. Well, normal for me. My smell was next, then my eyes. I sighed some, putting my back against the wall and bringing my knees up, resting my arms on 'em. The wind blew hard as the storm settled in. I realized as I transformed my favorite hat was left at the house. I cursed some, now noticing my long black hair getting tangled in the wind. I stood, needing a place to go since I couldn't go back to the house. I walkedoutta the ally and saw I was right next to a bar/cafe. I smiled some and walked in,looking around. No one was really there, so I took a booth by the door. I ran my hand through my hair, confused. that was the first time I transformed without the anger fully controlling me. Normally, the anger flows through me, then the animal rises with it, then I black out. this transformation was the animal, but it was helping me instead of controlling me.

The waitress came by and I ordered a coke to cool my nerves. That guy, Sylar, he was differnt. he knew me and knew I had a gift. He said he wanted it, but not in the normal way he could get it. Al lI could get from that was he's met other people with gifts like I, but the other part didn't make sense. None of what was happeningwas making sense.

The waitress came by and as she set my drink down, the door burst open to show a young looking guy with black hair that went in his eye. he looked around, ran forward some, and turned again to face me. His eyes went wide and he rushed over to me, standing on the other side of the table.

"Kathrine?" he asked and I nodded. he exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "My name is Peter, and we need to get you outta here!" he said. I blinked, looking at him. "Why-" I was cut short when the door flew off it's hinges and slammed into Peter, smashing him against the eyes went wide as I looked to the entrance, seeing Sylar walking through with a smile on his face, his hand turned to the wall, his eyes looking ot where Peter was. "I'm getting really tired of you." He said. he twitched two fingers and the door floor behind the bar, killing the bar tender. the waitress screamed and went through the back.

Peter fell to the floor, coughing. I looked at Sylar, his handsome smile back on his face. "Came alone did you? good. I can take your power then absorb hers. this is just too easy." he laughed, pushing his hand forward. Peter flew up the wall, blood running down his face. I looked back and forth between them then made a split second descion.

*Sylars POV*

Kathrine stood in front of me, blocking my view of Peter. I heard him drop, coughing some. I glared at her, as she opened her eyes and saw she was safe. I put my hand down, taking a deep breath. I can't kill her. Not yet. "What do you want?" She asked, her eyes now a bright yellow, her pupils slits. "You." I said. Her lips went over her teeth showing fangs. I had to calm her down.

I stopped at that thought, then looked around her to see Peter. I smiled, knowing where to go from this. "I know you better then you think. Alone most of the time, parents always gone. When they are home, they are either yelling at you or getting drunk and beating each other." I tilted my head some, watching her expression change. I smiled ruefully. "You want to be different. You want to be someone else. I can do that." I took a cautise step forward, seeing her fangs return to normal teeth. "I can give you a new life. I can teach you to control your power." Another slow step.

"Don't listen to him!" Peter yelled. I didn't take my eyes off of her. "Him, he wants you to be the same. To hide who you really are." her eyes flicked to the side, then back to me. "The people he works for don't want their powers. They don't want to be spacial. They don't understand. But you do." Another step. I was now right in front of her. Her eyes still like that of a cats, a predators eyes. I felt the heat coming off of her, the anger that spilled with it. "You want this, you know this is what you were made for. You are special, different." Her eyes started to change from the cat yellow to her normal black color. I smiled, seeing that I won. I just needed a bit more before she was mine.

"Your power is incredible. But you also have another you don't know about. You block powers from being used on you. Your invincible." She looked ta me shocked, her eyes back to normal. The heat stopped as did her anger. Her eyes fluttered some then she fell forward, me catching her. I smiled, picking her up bridal style and looking over at Peter. "Have a nice day." I said with a smug smile, throwing my arm out at him. he slammed against the wall, blacking out as well.

Walking out of the destroyed bar, I smiled looking up at the storm. Everything was falling into place. 


	3. Anger

My eyes shot open as a loud sound and a bright light woke me up. I sat up and looked around, seeing I was in a stone room. "Good to see your up." I shot outta the bed I was on and looked up at a window that a guy with glasses was looking at me through it. I felt like I was some sort of specimen. "Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, looking around again, then back to him. "What is the last thing you remember?" He asked, 'causing me to look at him funny. then, as I thought about it, my head started to pound. "I was sitting on my roof. . . .There was a storm settling in. . ." I closed my eyes, but I couldn't get past the pounding, which meant I blacked out. Which meant the animal took over.

"That's all." I said, looking at the floor. I then looked up at him, going to play dumb. "What did you do to me?!" I growled, slamming my fist into the glass. He just smiled down at me. "Not me. Sylar." That name shatered my pounding headach, bringing up a picture of a tall man with dark hair and eyes. A smile that showed he was up to something, a black trench coat swaying in the wind.

I turned around and put a hand on the back of the bed as words came to me. His words. "No. No wait. He was trying to help me." I said, holding my head as I tried to remember exactly what happened. A man with black hair and a frantic look came to me. "Peter. He was trying to. . . . To do something." I said, trying hard to remember. "Ah yes. Peter. He's helped people before. You have it backwards. Sylar is the one after you're powers." I shook my head. Words came to me again.

They want you to hide who you really are! They don't want thier powers, they don't understand. But you do. I could help you control them. I don't want you to be the same. They do.

My head shot up in a glare. "The same." I growled. "Excuse me?" He asked. With one hand on the bed post, I stood up straight, glaring at the wall. "No. He was trying to save me from people like you! From people who want to take my powers away!" I said turning and slammed my fist against the glass. It cracked around my hand and I smiled a devil smile as he stepped back. He straightened his jacket as another man came through. "She has the same look in her eye as Sylar." The man with glasses said, shaking his head at me. He then looked to the other man. "Wait 'till she falls asleep and giver her the drug and tie her up. We're doing this the hard way." He said then left, turning the lights off.

*Sylars POV, two days later*

I slammed the guy over and over into the truck until he finally gave his last breath. I let my hands relax and he fell to the ground. I smiled some, walking over and grabbing his uniform , hat and sunglasses. I put them on and walked into the paper factory, my blood boiling. Right when I had her, they came and took her. If it wasn't for the fact that I got shot, I wouldn't have ran away. Now, I'm pissed.

I walked right in, people giving me odd looks but not stopping me. I got to the stairs and and jogged down them. At the bottom two bald headed guys stood with their backs to me. I looked down at the guys watches, knowing they were walke-talkies. I lifted both of my hands up, their arms with the watches on it rose with mine. "Nice watches" I said, them now looking back at me. I got to taste the pleasure of their fear as they looked at me in horror, before I flicked my fingers and they flew against the wall, blood making a master piece on the wall. I walked by them going down the hallway. I turned a corner and flicked my fingers, flinging two more men against the wall. I had no time for pretend. By now she would be at a critical state, if not dead. If she was dead I would be able to take her powers and leave as a immortal. If at a critical state, I could kill her and do plan A. Either way, I wouldn't need her as a partner.

I opened the door only to have a gun pointed at me. I smiled tilting my head. "Are you sure?" I asked, putting my hands up as if to surrender. He gave me a odd look before I smiled again, flicking my forefinger and sending him through the window. I put my hand down, turning the lights on and looking into the smashed window. "Unbelievable." I muttered looking at a pissed off Kathrine.

She was sitting agasint the wall looking at the window with a anger I knew all to well. Her legs were up and her arms around them. I saw broken handcuffs around her wrists, knowing they tried to hold her. She had her head down some, put her dark, black eyes looked right at me. Red encircled under her eyes, making her look dangures, even to me. Looks like neither plan A nor B would work. Plan C it is. Take her, teach her and use her.

I smiled walking around and opening the door, her eyes on me the whole time. I stepped in to the room and looked around at the carnage she must have done. Blood smeared the walls and ceiling. A couple of guns that seemed to have been clawed in half were scattered about the room. I looked at her, seeing not a scratch on her, but plenty of blood.

"I told them not to touch me." She said, tilting her head and looking at me with black eyes I couldn't get away from. "What did you do?" I asked. She looked at me, then her eyes flickered to the ground. "I. . . . I let the animal help me. It. It worked with me. It gave me it's strength. It let me tear them apart." She said, closing her eyes. I smiled, holding my hand out to her. She looked ta it, then to me. "They said you are a Serial Killer. They say you steal powers." I smiled at that. "Be careful what you wish for." I said and she looked at my hand again.


	4. Control

I coughed some, waking up. "Hn, thought you never come to. " A dark voice said. I groaned and sat up, holding my head. It was pounding and I couldn't remember anything. Fuck. I looked over and saw that Sylar guy from before. he looked deep into my eyes, as if searching for something. "What happened? Where am I?" I asked, looking around. It seemed I was in some sort of motel room. "You don't remember?" He asked, 'causing me to look at him. I shook my head some. He smiled some, sitting back against a chair. "Interesting. What is the last thing you remember?" he asked. I closed my eyes. "A man. . . A man with glasses. And," Images flashed through my head. Claws. Screams. Black fur. Gun shots. Yellow eyes. Blood.

My eyes shot open, looking at Sylar. He leaned forward, looking excited. "It took over! Dammit! I was so careful!" I growled. He smiled some, looking me up and down. "When I got you, you said you let it help." he moved his head to the side, looking for a reaction. "I. . . I what?" I asked, looking at him with shocked eyes. He smiled more. "You said they were hurting you, and you let it help you. You said it worked with you and gave you it's power." He said, his voice excited. I closed my eyes thinking back. The pounding stopped and I relived what happened.

"Yes." I murmured, telling him aloud what happened. "That's right. They tied me down and starting doing tests on me. It. . . It hurt a lot. After one day I asked for it to help me. I asked for it's power. Next thing I know, I feel ripples down my back and I've transformed into a Black panther. Guards came in and I killed them all. Fed on them. " I opened my eyes, looking absently at the wall. "Very good. Looks like your making progress without my help." I looked ta him and his smiling face. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I said and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. Once done I rinsed my mouth out and looked at the mirror.

"Come. We need to get to New York." Sylar said. I shook my head getting out of the bathroom. He was just putting his jacket on, then he looked at me oddly. "Show me your neck." he said, walking over to me. Why-" he flicked his hand and my neck moved to the side. He came over and moved my shirt some. "Of course." He growled. "What-?" he put his hand over my neck. "They put a tracker in you. They'll be here soon. Hold on. This is gonna hurt." He said. Before I could say anything a painful pulling sensation ripped through me and I hissed, closing my eyes. He walked away, holding something. I put my hand to my bleeding neck, glaring at him.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm not the one who put it in you." he said, putting it in the palm of his hand. It went up slowly, levitating above his palm. "What to do. What to do." he said, tilting his head and looking at the device. "Why don't you flush it down the toilet or something?" I asked. He looked at me oddly and I shrugged. "Well, if their on their way, that means their still tracking us. If we destroy it, they will know we know. If we flush it down the toilet, they'll follow that and we go our own way." I said. He looked ta me, raised his eyebrow and smiled. "I'm glad I didn't kill you." He said walking past me. I rolled my eyes. "Chivalry of a killer I guess." I muttered, walking out the door.

"Shit." I said, freezing. "What's wro-" Sylar stopped dead behind me. "Hello Sylar. Kathrine. I think it's time you stop fighting and come with me." The man with the glasses said, standing next to his car. I felt Sylar stiffen, 'causing me to feel a little scared. "I can't do anything." He said, talking a step closer to me. His chest touched my back and I became tense. "Why not." I whispered. A black guy got outta the car, a solemn expression on his face. "That's why." He whispered in my ear. "You have to transform." he whispered again. My body went tense. "I can't." I muttered, looking down. "I promised to help you. I can't do that if we get captured." I bit my lip, my eyes darting around nervously. "Listen to me. take a deep breath and close your eyes." I did so, feeling bare as I did. "Now, search your mind for your power." he whispered. I nodded some, looking around. I knew I found it when I heard growling. "Once you have it, take control. You're the master. Not it. take it's power and transform into something useful."

The growling was that of a cats, like when they breath you just hear that growl. Everything was dark, except two yellow eyes looking at me. "I'm in control. Give me your power." I said, a but shackily. the eyes came forward and there wasa person in front of me. Well, there was me in front of me. My eyes went wide as I looked at a me with Cat eyes, fangs and claws. She tilted her head, smiling. "Why? When I can just take control anytime I want?" it said in my voice, but with that same growl to it. "Because you're in MY body. I need this power without always blacking out." it just laughed. I glared some, clenching my fists and getting my back bone. "Let me put it this way. Give me your power, or we die." It smiled. "That's more like it."

I opened my eyes thinking some. I thought of something useful, then came up with a plan. I let the ripples take me and I shrank. Soon I was ground level with eight legs and lots of eyes. "Looks like you were better off without a partner." the man with glasses said. I turned some and saw Sylar smirking down at me. I then turned and ran at a high speed, at least that of a spiders, and got behind the black guy. Once behind him, I transformed into a bear and knocking him out. I grabbed his body and threw him into the forest. "Seems like you are better off without a partner." Sylar said to the guy with glasses and threw his hand out. The man with glasses flew into the air, thriving about.

"Kill him." Sylar said to me. I looked ta him confused, as he just tilted his head, smiling at the guy with glasses. "if you don't kill him, he'll keep coming after us." I looked down and transformed back to my human self. "he's just trying to capture us. We kill him, they come after us guns first." I said. He glared some at the man then looked at me. "you're one hell of a problem solver." he growled. he moved his hand and the man with glasses flew into the motel room and smashed into a mirror. Sylar then flicked his fingers and the door slammed closed, and then he looked at me. I just smiled and he shook his head. "Come on. We need to get to New York."


	5. Jinx

Screaming. A women. A man. Blood. Howling. Laughing. Crying. A women falling off a roof.

I shot up, running my hand over my moist face. I looked over and saw Sylar asleep on the couch. I sighed some, getting up and going to the back patio, closing the door behind me. 20 stories high, the night wind flew around me. I walked over to the railing and leaned against it, looking over the large city. I looked down at watched as people walked by as if everything was normal. They didn't even think about the people that passed by them.

"I know that look." Sylar said from next to me, his back leaning against the railing as he looked at the building. I looked from him to back over the city. "You know, people don't understand anything." I said, glaring in front of me at some building. I saw him look over at me with a curious expression. "When you pass someone on the sidewalk, a moment in time freezes and sets your life. for that second that you pass someone, your lives are the same, yet not. " I turned to look at him. "You can look at the person, but they are meaningless to you. All that maters is your own life. You look at them, then think about thwta they might be doing. Maybe they are getting their kids from soccer practices. Maybe their worrying about what to cook for dinner or who's birthday it is. Then you walk on by and it never matters. They could die the next day and you wouldn't even shed a tear." I said, then turned and gripped the railing hard whilst glaring out at the city.

"Very poetic." He said, smiling over at me. I shook my head, looking back over the city and glaring. "You've woken up each night from a nightmare. Though the other times you just sat in bed and stayed up until morning. What's different this time?" He asked. I glanced over at him, contemplating in my head. "Stalker?" I muttered, looking back over the city. He laughed, a melody I could get use to. "Mentor." he said back, now turning so his side was leaning against the railing and was now facing me. I sighed looking down at the street. "I was adopted at the age of eight with no memory. For as long as I can remember, I haven't had a single nights sleep without flashes of some sort. The only thing I can asset is it's of my past." I gripped the hand railing hard, shaking my head. "I'm always angry. Growing up I held it all in. I knew no one could help me. I never wanted help. I wanted to be someone new. Someone no one would ever mess with." I closed my eyes, licking my lips and giving a hollow laugh. I then turned and looked at him to see him looking at me with quiet curiosity.

"One day I deiced to pick a fight with three football players. Annoyingly so, I won. I always won fights. " He raised a eyebrow at me and I smirked. "Once the principle called my parents and they said I wasn't impotent enough for them to stop work, I was done. Something. . . . Broke inside me." I looked at him hoping he would understand. "I knew no one would ever come and tell me I was different. That I was impotent. I knew nothing would ever matter in my life full of rage. So," I turned back to the site of the city, closing my eyes and smiling. "I climbed on top of my roof and jumped." I opened my eyes and sighed, turning to look at him again. he tilted his head, looking at the side. "That's when you first transformed?" He looked at me and I nodded.

"I flipped out. No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't die. I would either transform or blackout." I looked at my hands as if disgusted with myself. "I then began to feel it inside me. The harder I tried, the more the animal became present. " I closed my hands into fists and looked up at him, a look in my eye I knew soon to be normal. "I'm done pretending to be human." I tilted my head to the side, letting my puiples turn into slits. "I'm ready to take control. I'm ready to live how I wanna live." I said, rasing my head some. He looked me up and down, a odd look in his eye, then smiled that smile I was starting to love.

"Well then," He said, stepping close to me. I could feel the heat radiating off. "If your going to run with me, you need a new identity." I smiled, looking at his chest. "I had a nickname at school that always made me smile." I said, looking back up to him. He raised a eyebrow at me, smiling as well. "Jinx."


	6. Fun

I sat on the other side of the railings, letting my legs swing. Sylar left a couple of hours ago, saying something about seeing some guy named Zane. It's given me time to think about what has happened the last week. The more I thought about it, the more I distanced myself from feelings of any sort. I found a bit of inner peace with the beast. Soon, it wasn't a beast, but just a purr in the back of my mind.

The sound of the door opening startled me a bit. "Kathrine? Kathrine you here?" I heard Saylor's voice, but it was lighter then his normal voice. His acting voice. I turned and saw Sylar walk in along with a Indian man. He spotted me and his eyes went wide and ran out to the balcony. Sylar followed, looking startled as well. "What are you doing?!" the Indian guy asked. I gave them a odd look. Sylar walked up, putting a hand on the guys shoulder and nodded to him, then walked up to me slowly.

"Kathrine? It's me, Zane?" I tilted my head some, trying to catch his drift. He put his hands up, raising his eyebrow at me. "Listen. I know I didn't believe you before, but I do now. You're not the only one! You don't have to do this." he said. I looked down some, then it clicked. I turned back to the city, thinking up of something. "Really Zane? After all the crap you said and you think I'll believe you now?" I said. I could almost feel the smile he gave. "Listen! I'm like you! I believe you because I'm different! Don't do this. It isn't a curse but a gift." He said, his voice light and almost scared like. I stood up, asking the animal for balance of a cat, and turned to face them, holding onto the railing. "Gift?" I asked, confused. He smiled, nodding. "Yes. This man," he pointed to the Indian man, "He's given me hope! He can help us and others too!" I saw his smile and knew what he was after.

I looked down, then sighed and jumped overthe railing, looking at both of them. "What hope is there?"

*Later on*

I watched as Sylar melted a remote control and my eyes went wide. I'd have to ask him later how he could obtain these abilities. He looked ta me smiling that innocent smile. "So. . . You really are different. Like me." I muttered looking away. "Yes. Both of you are very special. But, I'm wondering what you can do." Suresh said. I smiled some. "I'd rather not." I said, angry. The person I had to act like was angry. Sylar had to act innocent and stupid. Easy for me. Not for him. " can not help if you don't let us." The word help sent shock waves down my spine, but I controlled it and turned to face them. I looked at Sylar and saw him smile his smile and I then looked at Suresh. "As you wish."

I stepped back, looking down and smiling. then running and jumping forward and transformed into a wolf in midair. As I was falling I transformed into a cat and landed, running over to Suresh and then transformed into a snake, slithered his around his legs. Then I slithered over to Sylar and transformed back into a human, standing in front of him. I smiled, raising my eyebrow and he nodded. I turned to look at Suresh to see his excited face. "Shape shifting? That's fantastic!" I glared at him, shaking my head.

"You wouldn't say that if you had a animal inside you, controlling you. Everyday a little bit of me dies, leaving anger and rage. " I said, clenching my fist. "Kathrine, I-I didn't know it was that bad." Sylar said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I truly am sorry I didn't believe you." He sounded sincere. He was really good at what he did. "Now that you know my curse," I said, turning my head and glaring at him. "you will understand if I deny your apology." He let go of my shoulder stepping back some.

"Suresh." Sylar said, looking over my head. Jeez, I only realized now that I only came to his chest. "What is it Zane?" I turned to look at Sylar as he looked at me. He then looked at Suresh. "Would it hurt to have another along the way? I mean, I can control mine, so its not that scary. But what about people like her? They'll never listen to us." I smiled at him, loving how fast his mind works. I turned to look at Suresh as he looked at me. "Well? What do you say."

Saylor and I looked at each other, both of us smiling. Him with his Zane smile and I with my new, but much more me, animal smile. "Sure. I haven't had any sort of fun in awhile."


	7. Tool

I shivered in the back seat as we drove upon a shop of some sort in Montana. I stepped outta the car and looked around at all the snow. "F-Fuck this." I chattered, turning into a . the other two looked at me then shrugged. I shook off some and walked next to Sylar. As we walked in I heard rap music and shook my head. I never liked rap music. "Hello? " Suresh said. I barked, nodding to the car that was being worked on. "Ah, thank." Suresh said and I wagged my tail. Sylar chuckled some and we walked on into the shop. "Dale? Dale Smither?" Suresh called as we walked in. Her Ipod was blasting as she was wielding something in the car. "Dale!" Suresh called again. She pulled up her helmet and took out the earphones smiling. "Sorry about that. rap music. hate it but it's the only thing that blocks- can I help you?" She stopped short, making me tilt my head. I had a feeling what her power was. "Yes. I'm Mohinder Suresh." She frowned and walked away. Lovly women. " I left you several messages."

"Yeah, I know. How did you find me anyway?" She asked. "You gave your blood and and signed a form that said we could test on it." She looked at Suresh, then to Sylar then down at me then back to Suresh. They talked for a bit, then Sylar came to the rescue. He showed her his power- er, Zane's power. "Damn." Sylar turned and smiled. "That was my best ranch." I laughed some, but it came out weird since I was a dog. She looked at me. "Sorry, but no dogs." I shook some, looking at Sylar. "Oh! You don't have to worry about her. She's. . . Well trained." I growled some and he and Suresh smiled at that. "She's no dog." Suresh said. I looked at him, then to Dale. "Go ahead." Sylar said. I sighed. I began walking over to Dale and transformed, stopping in front of her. Her eyes went wide and I turned to Suresh, my teeth chattering. "Am I done?" I asked. He nodded and I walked away, transforming into a polar bear. I smiled some, feeling completely warm.

I walked out of the now too small shop and cuddled up in a sun spot, only catching parts of their conversation. Yep. She had super hearing. And then something about A fast heartbeat. Just as I was getting comfy they came out, making me sigh and walk to the car. "Ah, no offense Kathrine, but no polor bears in the car." I sighed and transformed back and got into the car.

*That night*

"I could only afford two rooms." Suresh said as he came out of the lobby of the motel. "Me and Zane will share a room." Sylar got a look on his face then got back to his Zane face. "No, that's okay. I need to talk to Kathrine anyway." I glanced at him oddly, as did Suresh but he just smiled in a shy sort of way and shrugged. "Okay." He handed me the key and I grabbed my bag walking to the room. I set my stuff down on the bed by the window and ran a hand through my hair. It was a bit before Sylar came in, a smug smile on his face. he set his bag on the other bed and I walked up to him, pushing him. He looked at me confused.

"I knew you were a bad guy but what the hell do you do? How do you take powers?And from what I heard from that conversation, you're pretty well known." He just looked down at me, then smiled. "I was wondering when we would get to this." He whispered, looking at the wall then to me. He sat down, offering me to do the same. I did on my bed so we sat across from each other.

He told me the story of him the watchmaker, Gaberial Gray, and how he felt. It was scary listening to him, 'cause I knew how he felt. he told me how he takes powers and told me what he has now.

"I take what others don't deserve. I am evolution." he said, smiling at the floor. I looked at him, thinking through his story. "So. What's your plan?" I asked. He looked up at me with a questioning look. "Well, I guess I'm asking two things in that question." I said, looking out the window. "What do you need me for?" I looked back to him. He looked at me, as if actually thinking about it.

"If I could, I would kill you. But with your blocker on you're brain I can't use my powers on you, and with your power of transformation I couldn't get near you without a being killed." He tilted his head some. "So I plan on using you so you can help me steal others powers and if the times comes where you are vulnerable enough, I will slice your head open and take you're power for mine." He got that smug smirk on, his dark, brown eyes looking through me. I looked back, thinking about the situation I was in. If I left now, that company thing might take me again. If I stay I will be a tool for a handsome, smart, and psychotic Serial Killer who plans on killing me any chance he gets. Decisions, decisions.


	8. A Story Of The Past

I was laying down in the backseat, listening to a Ipod and nodding my head to the beat. I had one earphone out so Sylar could hear it, but I knew he could even if I didn't. He was groaning as quietly as he could in the front seat as so not to alert Suresh. Every groan of pain put a smile on my face.

We pulled up and Suresh got out telling us to stay. Sylar turned to glare at me. I waved and smiled. "Pay back's a bitch?" I said, and he winced as Suresh yelled out. He glared up at me and I winked, smiling and jamming out to a rap song I hated. I heard Suresh throw up and I sighed. Show time. both me and Sylar scrambled out of the car, surprised. "What? What is it?" Sylar asked. Suresh just pointed and we walked over there. I put the Ipod away and leaned over some, pretending to be sick. Sylar stood there looking at Dale's body wit ha odd sort of smile. I hit him in the arm and wobbled over to Suresh, acting freaked out. "W-What the hell is that?!" I yelled, coughing some. Sylar winced some. "What are you doing?" I looked up and saw Suresh calling 911. "Calling the Police." My eye twitched some. "What? Why?" Sylar asked. "How did we get here? Why are we here? How can we explain this without looking guilty?" I gotta admit. He is good thinking on his feet. "She was murdered! By Sylar!" Sylar got a scared expression on his face and looked around.

"What the fuck is a Sylar?!" I asked, standing up straight. "It's a man who kills others and steals their powers." I looked back over to the shop then to Suresh. "That's gross." I said with a disgusted face on. He nodded and got in the car. I walked by Sylar, accidentally kicking a tin can into the car, 'causing Sylar to hunch over holding his ears. "Zane are you okay?" Suresh asked as I got into the back. Sylar glared back at me and nodded, getting into the car.

***

I sat on the window ledge, looking out as Suresh was on his computer and Sylar was in the shower. "You really like looking out don't you?" He asked, typing. I smiled a hollow one. "You could say that." I said, sighing some. "Why is that?" I looked back some, then back out to the city. "Sitting up here helps me look out and think about many different things." Was my answer. "When did you first start noticing you got powers?" My body tensed at the mere thought of the hell I went through. "Please, it might help my research." I bit my lip, knowing that's the thing Sylar wanted. "I think it first started when I was in sixth grade." I said, looking up at the sky. "You think? How old are you now?" I smiled, licking my lips. "I'm 17. And what I am is far more complicated then what I make it out to be." I flipped around and landed, leaning against the railing and looking at Suresh. He sat back in his chair, looking intently at me.

"I began to feel. . . . Angry. All the time." I glared at him, showing what true anger is. Anger of a beast locked inside. "I couldn't control myself, but I did. I kept to myself and locked myself away from the world. Well, that only made things worse." I gave a dry laugh. "After three years I was able to surpres the anger and that soon let me feel nothing. I became hollow, always feeling something inside of me that I knew was strong enough to take over." I looked down at my hands and held my arms out some. "I soon became sick. I just thought it was my Bronchitis, I get that allot. But it never went away. It got worse and worse. It was hard to breath, my insides felt like they were on fire and my bones ached all the time." I closed my eyes, remembering the pain. "One day I decided to kill myself my jumping off a roof. All I remember was looking up at the sky, then next thing I know I wake up in some forest, thriving in pain blood covering me." I looked at Suresh, letting him see my constant hunger I feel. "After that, the only thing that wouldn't make me sick was meat. My senses became heightened. I could see in the dark. I could hear the tiniest change of breath. I could smell something someone cooked from three nights ago. Plus, I was stronger, faster and had better reaction time." Movement caught my eyes and I saw Sylar staring at me, a look of raw emotion. He only had pants on, so I could see the muscles that etched his torso and arms. "I soon got into a fight, and blacked out again. My friend told me what happened and I knew I was something not human. Something. . . ." I tilted my head at Sylar, showing him what I feel every second of my existence. "Like a monster."

Suresh just looked at me, then sighed standing up. "I'm sorry you have to go through with this." My head shot to him, glaring. "I was too, until I figured out how to control it. I can transform without blackout. I can keep the animal at bay and I can be myself again with the perks of a beast. Besides the constant thirst for blood, it's great." he nodded some, sitting back down at continuing his research. I looked at Sylar and he just smiled at me, winking and walking away. I sighed and ran a hand through my bangs. I turned around to look out the window, and soon found a gun pointed at the back of my head. I closed my eyes, licking my lips. "I wouldn't do that."


	9. Feelings

The metal was cold against my neck. The wind blew around me, my heart thumping. Adrenaline rushed through my veins and I felt the roar within. "I wouldn't do that." I growled, losing control. "And whys that? You're working with Sylar!" I moved my head a bit to glance over my shoulder at him. "What are you talking about?" He gave a angry laugh. "Do you really think I'm that dumb?" I heard a crash of glass and a thump. "One down." He said, then click the loading thing on the gun. I sighed, letting go of the railing. "Are you really going to kill me Mohinder?" I turned around and smiled at him. He held the gun up to my forehead, shaking some. "I've done nothing wrong." He just looked at me. "Besides running around with a serial killer who killed my father!" I smiled at that. "Ah, so this is personal." he put the gun to my head, the metal like ice. My mind worked quickly, and I did one thing I never really wanted to. I thought like Sylar.

"So you kill me. Great. You just killed a 17 year old girl who had nothing to do with the murder of you're father. Then you'll kill the man who DID kill you're father. Then what?" He looked back and forth, dropping the gun some. I sighed a bit, trying to think of what Sylar would do. "He used me, got to my anger and played with it! I-I didn't know what I was doing! He gets in you're head and uses what you have. I was just a tool for him. . ." I looked away some, letting the anger and hurt show. "He helped me control the transformation, then used my anger and gratitude to help him. Now that I think about it," I laughed hollowly. "I was just a. . . A pet." I glared over to Suresh, seeing the gun was at his side and look of sympathy was plastered on his face. Maybe thinking like Sylar wasn't so bad, but I don't plan on using it often.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He looked over to the kitchen as did I. I saw Sylar laid out on the floor with a broken cup by his head. His face was peacful and relaxed. A look I knew that he still had, but not when awake. A soul currptted by pain and hate and sorrow.

*Sylar's POV*

I woke up some, feeling disoriented. I opened my eyes, everything was fuzzy and I felt a bit dizzy. As I woke up more I realized I was face down on the ground, nosies going on around. Then everything started to become sharper and I heart fast heart beats, thrashing around and fighting. I sat up, gritting my teeth. I looked around and saw the place was a mess. I stood and looked over to the window, my anger boiling. I walked over silently, keeping my gaze On Mohinder's back. A gun was point at a bloody Jinx, her face showing anger, not terror. "Any last words?" Mohinder said, clicking the gun to set fire.

I looked over at Jinx and saw her eyes flicker to me then back ot Mohinder. "Yeah. Do you get motion sickness?" I heard his heart change rhythm and I smiled, casting my hand up. He flew and slammed into a wall. I glared over to him, then looked over to Jinx. She fell down, holding her arm. I knelled down, a mere foot away. "What happened?" I asked. She smiled some, looking up at me. "Saving your ass." I looked down at where she was holding her arm and raised a eyebrow. She sighed some. "He knew who you were, and I had to play my way out of getting shot. I was able to see his list that he compiled. He found me out though when I tried to take it. Then it turned into a blood bath and here we are." She said, wincing some.

I moved her hand and saw a bone sticking out of her flesh. "That's what happened when you transform too much whilst being attacked." She inhaled, her heat beat rising. She stuck her finger on the bone and pushed it back in, screaming whilst doing so. I looked at her as she looked at me. She smirked some, then passed out, me catching her in my arms.

I looked at her calm face. She had scratches lining her body and neck, with two large ones that crossed over her eye. Her long hair was scattered about, her face pale. Her body fit to mine perfectly, as if made for me. I set her down gently, standing and turning to where Mohinder was beginning to stand up. With only a thought of vengeance, I walked over to him, wondering why this girl made me want to fight for her.


	10. Confusion

"This is incredible! It's like shes a completely different species!" A voice said, waking me. I kept my eyes closed, seeing what was going on. "Her heart beat is as low as can be, but her vitals are in top shape. Hell, her vitals is like a- a animals!" He laughed some, writing something down. "Her bones and tendons seemed stretched and thicker then a normal person, plus her brain activity is off the charts." When he said that I noticed Beeping and scratching. I felt a IV in me. Great.

"Yes, shes a athlete. We have schools from all over wanting her." I heard a deep voice say. "I can see why! Well, once she wakes you guys can go." I presumed the Doctor said and left, closing the door. I opened my eyes sitting up. I sighed some, looking down at my arm and ripping the IV out. I then looked beside me and saw Sylar leaning back in a chair. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Are you out of you're mind?!" I asked, getting out of the bed and going over to the chair by the bathroom door and getting my clothes. He chuckled some as I went into the bathroom to change.

"Well, I was hoping for a 'Thanks' but that's good too." He said loud enough so I could hear. I rolled my eyes. "I would have been fine! This could risk us getting caught! We still have that Bennett guy after us." I got out of the bathroom and saw him looking back at me. I just sighed and looked around. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Issac Mendez?" I said, reading off of the torn piece of paper Sylar gave me as we drove to where Issac lived. "Yes. he can paint the future." He smiled some as he tightened his grip on the wheel. We were silent for a bit, then I thought of something. "Can I watch?" his head shot to me, a odd look on his face. "Why?" I shrugged, looking out my window. "Curious I guess." I looked back to him and smiled some. He just looked at me, then back to the road. "No." I blinked some and looked at him. "Why not?" He laughed some. He stopped the car and got out, leaning down some to look at me. "I'll get you when I'm done." He said, closing the door and walking in the building.

* Sylar's POV*

I wiped my hands off looking down at the dead Issac, thinking. "Why didn't I want her to watch?" I asked myself, throwing the bloody towel somewhere unimportant. I sighed, turning around and began walking to the door, when something stopped me. I turned to the canvas and tilted my head, contemplating. "Unbelievable." I grabbed a paint can whilst still looking at the painting. I heard the door open and I threw the pain on the canvas, blocking out the image that was on there.

"Hey! You done ye- whoa." She stopped mid-sentence looking at the dead Issac. I turned and walked over to the body, looking up at her since she was on the railing. I looked at Issac, then back to her. "Some things are just best left in the dark." I said, picking up a painting board and a paint brush. I closed my eyes, searching for his ability. I heard Jinx walked around and go to his body, kneeling down. "Interesting. You actually take off their head and revel their brain. From what I saw on you're file, you're natural ability is to see how things work. I get it now." I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was knelled down, looking at Issac as if he were food. I tilted my head at that.

"Do you really let you're guard down that easily?" I asked. She snapped her head up at me, showing me her yellow eyes and silted purples. "Hm." I looked her up and down, noticing the way her hands were clenched by the blood. "I see. Blood brings the animal out." She closed her eyes, clenching her teeth. She fell to her butt and waddled away from the body. Her back hit the wall and she curled her hands around her legs, opening her eyes seeing go them back to normal. I turned to face a blank canvas, smiling. "I guess that's why I don't want you to see."


	11. New

" 'bout tim- jeez! What the hell did you get?" Sylar asked, getting out of the chair and helping me with some of the bags. I sighed some as he lifted them from my hands and set them on the table using his mind power thing. I smiled some, throwing him a bag. "There's you're frozen pizza you wanted." He nodded some, going into the kitchen and starting up the oven. "So what's in the other bags?" He yelled so I could hear. "Well, two bags or full of ribs." I said, sniffing out which ones where which. "The others are some clothes." I looked through a bag and smiled, pulling out a hat and putting it on backwards. "Ah, much better!" I said. Sylar came in, raising a eyebrow at me. "What? I feel better when I wear hats." He just shrugged, stepping over Issacs body and leaning on the railing looking up at me. "Why do you have two bags full of ribs? How did you even get this stuff? You don't have any cash." I looked away. "I think. . ." I sighed some, walking down the railing and walked over to him.

He turned and looked down at me with those dark, brown eyes. "I think my transforming comes with another gift." He gave me a curious look and tilted his head. "I was walking into a store when I saw this hat. I knew I couldn't buy it, but I wanted it. A store clerk came by and the moment our eyes locked, I was some how able to see into their mind and saw the animal they fear the most. Next thing I know they are looking at me as if I were the devil and running away." I looked back up at Sylar to see him looking interested. Just one more thing he wants I guess. "Interesting. So, you were able to slip by everyone without so much as blinking?" I nodded and he smiled that evil smile I couldn't help but find far too attractive.

* * *

I was on my third stack of ribs when Sylar came out of his weird trance thing and looked at the painting he painted. "That man. . ." He dropped his painting stuff and looked around at everything he painted. "That man, with the exploding arms. . . I'm going to take his power." I wiped my hands and face off, raising a eyebrow at him. "I'm going to do this?" he looked down at the painting Issac was laying on. the one where New York was exploding. "Why? Why would I do this?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's wrong?" He turned to look at me with a frantic look. "Why would I kill innocent people? I only kill those who have what I want. But this. . ." I stood and walked over to him. "Relax Sylar." He looked back and fourth, as if I weren't even there. "I-I need to go." He shot by me and left the loft, 'causing me to raise a eyebrow. "Well. . . That was new."


	12. Crossed

*Sylar's POV*

I sat on the table, looking down at the mess I made. I killed the only women that loved me, and I was only concerned about getting that power and destroying New York. Yeah, I have my priority's straight.

I jumped off of the table and washed my hands of the blood that I used to paint the picture on the floor. I ran my hands through my hair to get rid of the combed look. I sighed some, looking at my mother. I wanted her to die. The way she looked at me and called me a monster. I tried. I tried to be normal again, but I guess you just can't go back once you've done the things I've done. There's no escape for the fate I've chosen for myself. "I am Sylar." I whispered, glaring at her body.

I thought about those jappanes guys that were in here not that long ago. What was there deal? I have a feeling they might be a problem later on. Should have killed him when I had the chance.

Then something hit me. The painting in Isaac's loft that I destroyed. I still couldn't believe that it would come true. The fact is, I didn't want it to come true. I'm a cold-blooded killer who's after power. The body on the floor proved that as of now. But, something seemed to sting every time I thought about that picture. I knew a part of me wanted it, but the other part cringed at the mere thought.

I left the apartmeant, going back to Issac's loft. It was dark and quiet. Something I held dear in times like these. It helps me think.

The only way to ensure as to that painting not coming true is to kill and take Jinx's power. Now that I know she has more then one and all of them will be quit useful, it shouldn't be that hard. I just have to make sure to knock her out completely or else she'll black out and the animal will take that happened then I would be defenseless.  
Maybe a seditive would work.

* * *

I arrived at the loft somewhere around three in the morning. I walked in silently, using Dale's powers to listen. I heard breathing and typing in the bedroom. I tilted my head at that and pulled out the syringe in my pocket, walking as silently as I could. I walked into the bedroom, seeing her back to me.

"You're not the only one with sensitive ears." She called, clicking something. I tilted my head, then remembered her senses were sensitive because of the animal. Wonderful. "Why are you still here?" I asked, putting the shot back in my pocket. "Well you don't very well expect me to go back to my house, do you? That company is still after me. I figured since you left for god knows why, they would be after you and I'd be safe for a bit. That is until they realize their tool is dead." She turned sideways on the chair and looked ta me. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, it seems was working with the company that's after us. Found some files in the closet." She nodded her head to the bed where a box was open with files poured out around it. "Your target number uno. You must have pissed off the wrong people." She said, turning back to the computer. I smirked at that, looking back to her.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, walking a bit closer, a plan forming in my mind. "Well, once you had you're little break down I began to research." She looked back at me over her shoulder. "I'm a hacker, and Issac's computer is loaded with files shit that leads to the company." She turned back to the screen, pulling some stuff up. "The man with the Nuke powers is Ted Sprague. He was taken by the police but escaped and haven't been heard from since." I looked from the laptop to her. "By the paintings you drew, hes here in New York. Judging by what has been happening lately, I'm guessing he's with Peter. Find Peter, find Ted." She said standing and facing me.

I smiled and walked up to her. "Thank you. You shouldn't have done that." I said. She looked up at me with fathomless black eyes that held so much. "What else would I do? I was curious as to why you had a melt down. Still am." I smiled some, looking over her head at the laptop. "I don't want to kill innocent people. But I'm fine now." I looked back down to her and saw her look of suspicion.

I ran my hand across her face and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You've been so helpful to me." Her look of shock was priceless, but I couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was and how silky her hair felt. I locked my eyes with hers, making sure to draw her in, though that didn't seem that difficult. I ran my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her to me, locking lips. I closed my eyes, not ready for the blast of Ecstasy I felt when her soft lips met mine.

She hesitated a bit, but with a bit of pressure she soon responded. It was scary how easy this was, just holding this girl and kissing her. Her small frame fit with my large on with ease, our lips fit together as if made for one another. It wasn't long until we went from small kiss to making out. Her hands ran along my stomach, sides then to around my neck. My hands went from in her hair to the curve in her waist. It was awhile before I could push stray thoughts and emotions from my head and began to reach into my pocket.

With her attention on our kissing I was able to pull the shot out without her noticing. As I held it correctly in my hand, I hessitated. I thought about how this kiss was so perfect. then I thought about who I really am.

I stabbed her in the neck, 'causing her to gasp into the kiss. I put in the sedative, pulling back. She looked at me with such surprise and hurt that I almost cared. "I am Sylar." She let go of me and stepped back, pulling the shot out of her neck and dropping it to the floor. She looked at me with hatred now, her eyes turning yellow. I was a bit worried it wasn't enough until I saw the color flickering. She dropped to her knees, looking up at me. "So you say." Was the last thing she said as she fell to floor.

I looked down at her, unsure of what to do now. I knew I didn't not care completly. Hell, I was feeling regret that I just did that. I knew with her out cold, I could use my ability one her now and take her power, but something was stopping me. The mere thought of her dead angered me. The thought of me doing such a thing made me want to throw myself out a window.

I walked over and picked her up, walking over to the bed and placing her on it carefully. I placed a stray hair behind her ear and sighed some. "This is goodbye." I walked out, stopping at the ruined painting. Thinking about it some, I smiled hollowly. The painting of me and her kissing was true to a point. But it didn't mean what I thought it did.

I went to the door, then stopped at that thought. "Maybe it meant more. . ." I looked back at where I knew Jinx was, then looked down and left the loft-and her- for good.


	13. DeathBed

*Sylars POV*

"Who is that?" Maya asked. I walked around the corner, dialing the phone. "Who?" I asked, thinking she was talking about Molly. "Her? Is she a client of the Doctors?" I stood behind Maya, looking over her. "Hey, why don't you get cleaned up while I call Suresh." I said. She turned and smiled at me kissing me on the cheek and going to the bathroom. I walked into the room and stood over the bed, a look of confusion on my face.

I pressed the dail button and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hello?" his voice came through. "What the hell is Jinx doing in you're room?" I growled into the phone. I heard the startled pause. "S-Sylar?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Now that we've got that down. Why is Jinx in you're room?" I asked again. "What-? Why do you even care?" I looked down at the floor, pondering that. "It's because you do care, isn't it." I stood and walked out of the room over to Molly's. "You have something that I want. I brought a friend with me who needs you're help." He paused. "What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes. "See you when you get here." I disconnected and threw the phone on the sofa.

I heard Maya still in the shower, so I decided to go back over to Jinx. I sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her. It's been months, but the annoying-and scary- part is I never forgot about her. Hell, I thought about her more then I cared to let on. As I looked at her now, she seemed kinda sick. Her face was broken in sweat and her pale skin was grey. I put the back of my hand against her forehead and she most definitely had a fervor. As I pulled my hand back, her hand shot up and grabbed mine. She opened her eyes, looking around in a daze. Then her eyes landed on me. I couldn't help but notice the sting that went through me when our eyes met.

"S... Sylar?" She asked, looking at me confused. I gave her a curt nod, not knowing what to say. This wasn't part of the plan. "Wha- oh." She closed her eyes, as if realizing something that was troubling her. "Here on my death-bed so you can take my power?" She opened her eyes some, seeing my confused expression. "Death-bed?" She laughed weakly. "I'm dying nitwit."

Something inside of me became inraged. "How? What the hell happened when I left?" I asked. She laughed again. "Well, if you wanna know that badly..."


	14. Two Months Ago

"That asshole. I'll kill him!" I growled, stamping on the syringe and breaking it. My mind was my racing with the thought of his kiss and betrayal. After all the shit he put me through and he leaves me here to die. Yeah. I choose awesome ones.

I paced the room, contemplating what to do. I knew where he was going, but I wasn't so sure I wanted anything to do with him now. Sure, I may sound prissy, but if a guy kissed you then stabbed you in the neck and drugged you, how would you be feeling now?

So what if that kiss was perfect in ever aspect I could ever think of. Psh! Or the fact that his muscular body fit to mine so perfectly. And who cares that the animal went away the moment he locked eyes with me. None of it really mattered, did it?

I sat down on the bed, kicking a file. "Well, well, well." I shot up, hearing Bennett's voice. He looked around the room, then back to me. "Looks like Sylar left you all alone. A baby in a world of predators." I clenched my fists, letting the animal roll through me. I felt my muscles shift, becoming stronger and firmer. I felt like the hulk with the benefit of not turning big and green. "I'm not as weak as they predators think I am. I don't need mommy to protect me." He smiled at my false courage. I remembered what he did to me. What he still could do.

"I don't want to fight you." I curled my lips over my grown fangs. "I wouldn't think so." He smiled again. "I have a proposition for you." I gave him a confused look as I let my hearing be that of a hawk's, making sure I wasn't being surrounded.

"I assure you I come on my own accord. Though, I was expecting Mendez." He looked back some at the mess Sylar left. "You'll do fine though." He turned to look at me with that smile that made my skin crawl. I let my eyes go yellow, showing him I didn't plan on giving him much of my patience.

He held out a folder. "I would like you to find this man and kill him. If you do it then we will stop hunting you." I curled my lip to one side, confused. I took the folder slowly, and then opened it. "Mohinder? You've got to be kidding me." I said, looking at HRG. He shook his head. "I assure you I'm not. He's gone against the company and we need him to be dealt with. I figure you're a right bit better then Isaac since you can not only track, but hunt as well." I looked at the file, then to him.

"I'll be able to go back to my life without any worry?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well, I can't promise about safety considering Sylar may be after you, but we will stop." I nodded some, closing the file. "Fine."

*Present*

"You believed him?! Insolent-Gah!" Sylar said, closing his eyes. I sighed some. "Well, it would seem Suresh was working on something to get rid of powers, and I became a test subject. I was injected with a virus that got rid of my powers and is slowly killing me." I closed my eyes, feeling the tightness in my chest and the throbbing pain of my body. "Who is that?" A new voice said. Both me and Sylar looked at the doorway. Petite Mexican women stood there, hair wet. "This is my. . ." he glanced over at me, trying to think up of something. "Sister." I said, rising a eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know you had a sister! Is that how you know ?" Sylar took my hand in his, making me want to gag. "Yes. I just don't like talking about it. He is supposed to be making a cure for her. A cure that will cure you as well." Sylar said. I laughed, unable to control it. "This just gets better and better. "I said, earning a glare form Sylar and a confused look from Maya.


	15. Anger and Goodbye

"You sure you're okay enough to sit at table?" Maya asked. I laughed a bit, wondering how Sylar managed to pull of fooling her. "Yes, I'm fine." I sat, getting out of the bed and walking over to the table next to Sylar. As Maya began to make the food and more importantly noise, I leaned in next to Sylar. "What the fuck is you're plan?" I whispered. He just smiled, chuckling some. "I lost my powers. I need Suresh to cure me with this." He turned Surehs's laptop around to face me to show me a cure. "Huh. His blood mixed with the cheerleaders. That makes sense." I said, leaning back in my chair and wincing some, putting my arm around my waist. "You know, it might cure you as well." Sylar said, turning to face me. I rolled my eyes. "Stop playing nice with me. I'm only acting for now until you decide to kill you're little girlfriend." He gave me a odd look when I said this. "Is that what this is about? You jealous?" I froze, giving him a look that told him he is a dumb shit.

"No you dope! It's the whole kiss-me-then-stab-me-leaving-me-with-the-company-to-deal-with thing!" I whispered harshly to him. He nodded some. "Ah. Well that makes sense too." My eye twitched. "I swear, when I get my powers back I'll kill you." He laughed a laughed that made me regretfully remeber how handsome he is. "You can transform into a animal. I can use telekinesis, freeze, paint the future and oh so much more." he said, raising a eyebrow at me. I chuckled some, shaking my head. He gave me a look of curiosity. "You've been gone a long time Sylar. " I gave him a smile that told him I had more up my sleeve then transformation.

Just then Suresh came in, looking around. "Ah! Mohinder!" His head shot over to Sylar, a look of curiosity and fear in his eyes. I watched as the scene played out, smiling some. Mohinder sat on one side of me whilst Syler sat on the other. Maya sat down across from me and I felt the tension. "A deises? Is that what happened to you Gabreial? Ia that why you lost you're powers?" My smile was wide as Sylar's eyes darted to Suresh. I began eating my food as Suresh grabbed a knife and Sylar pulled out a gun. Everyone stood up and I looked around smiling whilst eating. "I need that cure." Sylar said, loading the gun. "You?!" We all looked at Maya who seemed hysterical. "you lied to me?" I tilted my head as her eyes went black and black tears ran down her face. Mohinder fell to his knees as Sylar leaned over, both gasping. I felt the tingle telling me her power was breaking through. My body was weak from the virius, though I am surprised it hasn't eatan that part of my ability.

I heard a scream and Molly came running out, black tears running from her eyes. "You have to stop Maya!" Sylar yelled. I stood and gathered my strength, walking over to Molly and placing my hand on her head. I searched but knew I didn't have enough strength, so I transferred my barrier to Molly. The moment it left, my body ached and I fell to my knees, holding my chest. I couldn't see and I felt the tears running down my face. "You have to stop or you'll kill Mohinder and Jinx!" Sylar said. I fell face first to the ground, pain throbbing throughout my body. Soon it stopped and I was able to breath again. Well, not so much.

I closed my eyes, blood coming out of my mouth. I felt strong arms turn me around and hold me in thier lap. "What's wrong with her?!" Sylar asked, his voice seemed far away. "I guess she gave her barrier to Molly. With it gone, the virus is now able to finish her off." Suresh said. I gritted my teeth, feeling pain erupt through me. Needles seemed to be poking me in every pore. It was hard to breath, I felt like I was drowning. "Will the cure save her?!" Sylar asked, putting a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "I dunno. I hope so." Suresh said.

I felt Sylar lift me up and carry me into the bedroom. He laid me down, running his hand along my cheek. I opened my eyes some, looking into his dark brown ones. "I'll come back for you." I laughed a bit, cought up some blood. "Don't waste you're time." I saw his determined look. "I'm going cure you weather you like it or not." He said. I winced, gritting my teeth, then sighed a bit, looking at him. "I don't need you're help. Go save you're self like always." His face turned hurt, something I never saw before. He stood up straight and left, leaving me lying in my agony like I wanted.

*Sylar's POV*

The only thing that I could think of whilst going ot where Mohinder lead me was the anger and livid that toned her agonized face. She really hates me after that little stunt I pulled. Fucking fantastic. I was hoping I could get her as a partner again. Well, once I'm cured I'll take her power. Though, I might get the virues if I do. I'll cure her, then kill her.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Mohinder asked as we walked into Issac's loft. "Even though your a villian, you still care for you're sister." Maya said. Suresh laughed. "Sister? No. They were partners before. He screwed it up though and now she doesn't want anything to do with him. Mohinder said, making me grit my teeth. "Just get the cure." I said, putting the gun to the back of his head. I really hate when he's right. I really, really do.

* * *

I stopped outside the apartment, bending over and breathing hard. Of all the people to try and stop me it had to be Elle. My back was on fire after the lightning she sent ta me, but I got the cure. There was enough for both me and Jinx. I stood up straight and went in, jogging up the stairs and entering the room. I went over to the bedroom to see Jinx pale with blood dripping out of her mouth. I rushed over and cheeked her pulse. There barley was one. "Come on Jinx!" I growled, slapping her face a bit. She groaned, clenching her eyes shut. "Go away and let me die in peace." She said. I rolled my eyes and took out a shot of the cure. "Stop being so dramatic." I said and gave her the shot. I sat down in a chair by the bed and just relaxed for a bit.

I heard her breathing increase to a normal rate and I sighed, grabbing the last shot and injecting it into my arm. I felt it go through me and my wounds began to heal. Jinx sat up,leaning over and looking at her hands. "Feel better?" I asked. She glared over at me and I sighed. "I know what I did was wrong-"

"Shut up." She said, getting out of the bed and wiping the blood from her mouth. "I'm no fool Sylar. I'm not going to be just another person. I'm going back home and living my life."

*Normal POV*

I walked past him going to the door. He stopped me halfway. "I could have killed you." I froze at that. "I wanted to. That was the actual point of the sedative." I turned around to face him. he stood from the chair and walked up to me. "As much as I truly hate to admit it, I do care for you." I rolled my eyes. "Oh you smooth talker. Is that how you get all the ladies?" I said sarcastically. "Look. I could kill you right now if I really wanted to. The fact is, no matter how troubling, I don't. I just don't want to kill you. Hell, I don't even want to harm you." his eyes shone with truth and my heart leaped a bit. "I want you by my side again. I want to make sure you don't get hurt." I looked at him, then smiled. "You can't always get what you want." I said, turning and walking to the door.

I stopped as I held onto the handle. "It was good seeing you, but I don't want anything to do with you." I opened the door, walking out. "I will not stop until you're mine. I hope you know that." He said as I closed the door. Once closed I walked down the hallway with a sigh. "Yeah. I know."

* * *

Note: Okay! So, that's the end of the short first story. I'm hoping the second will be longer. Thank you guys for reading and sticking with it! The sequel should be out soon.


	16. Next Story

Just to let everyone know, the Sequel is out. It's called 'Sacrifice Theroy' so cheek it out.


End file.
